


Beg for it

by FlipCarson



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Begging, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlipCarson/pseuds/FlipCarson
Summary: Kono is a needy little thing.





	Beg for it

A devilish grin broke out across Moegi's face. She had left Konohamaru while she took a shower, and now she took a minute to appreciate her handiwork.

He was blindfolded and tied up on the bed, stuffed with her biggest dildo. 

He was on edge as he waited in anticipation to see what she had in store for him.

"I'm back. Did you miss me?" 

"Of course, ma'am."

"Good answer."

He jolts in surprise when she softly presses their lips together in a gentle kiss. 

A gasp escapes Konohamaru when he feels a tongue teasing his bottom lip. He is helpless to the invader, letting his mind go blank, enjoying the dance of tongues. 

When she needs to let up for air, she uses the opportunity to explore his neck. Konohamaru whimpers when lips suck hard enough to bruise. 

"You will not wear your scarf tommorow. You will let everyone know that you are mine."

"Yes, ma'am." 

She smiled at his eager obedience as she continued sucking and biting down his chest. 

When she reaches his lower region, Konohamaru takes a shuddering breath and begs.

"Please ma'am. I'm not sure I can last much longer."

He was breathing heavily and his hair was a mess. It was impossibly attractive but she wanted him to squirm some more first. 

"You will cum when I tell you to. Do you understand?" 

"Yes, ma'am. Sorry, ma'am." 

He shivers as a hand creepd it's way up his thigh, determined to find it's prize.

He jerks against the restraints when a finger lightly skims the length of his cock, torturously slow.

Konohamaru whines when she fully grasps his cock and gives it a teasing stroke. She barely moves her hand, yet he is already gasping for air. 

She times her strokes with pulling out the dildo and pushing it back in. 

Konohamaru stifled a moan as he tried to fuck himself deeper onto the dildo. He soon gave up and moaned loudly, sweat pouring down his forehead. The desperation makes Moegi lose all sense of patience.  
She moves to reposition her body, straddling his hips. slowly pushing back onto his cock. 

"Woah." His breath came out as a soft cry.

She lowers herself slowly down inch by inch, just enough to drive him crazy.

"Please." Konohamaru begs, voice ragged and heavy. 

Moegi picks up the pace, bouncing hard and fast on Konohamaru's cock. Bodies bucking violently, they climb higher and faster. She grabs at his shoulders, fingers gripping hard enough to bruise. 

"Moegi-" 

Konohamaru's entire body tenses as his breath hitches, his face flushed with pleasure.

She follows him over the edge, coming hard.

They spent the next few minutes panting heavily in a delirious daze.

"You're evil."

She chuckled as she pulled him close and nuzzled into his side. "If you think a little bit of begging was bad, wait until you find out what Udon has planned for you."


End file.
